


Sick as a Dog

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Interrupted Sexy Times, Multi, Whiny Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Bucky has the flu.





	Sick as a Dog

 

“Where’s Bucky?” you asked, dropping to the couch beside Steve.

He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you tight against his side, his lips pressed to your temple. “He said he wasn’t feeling well after we left the gym,” he shrugged. “He said he was gonna try to take a nap. Told me to start the movie without him.”

You threw your arms around Steve’s neck and dragged him down onto the couch, sighing as his weight settled over you and his mouth covered yours. His hand slid beneath your shirt and up your side, warm against your cool skin.

“I thought you wanted to watch the movie,” he chuckled, his lips just a breath away from yours.

“I do, but -”

Steve’s door flew open, hard enough to hit the wall, and Bucky stumbled in, one hand grasping the doorjamb so hard his knuckles were white. He was pale, white as a ghost really, his eyes bloodshot with dark circles beneath them, and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

“I don’t feel so good,” he mumbled.

Steve leapt off the couch and hurried across the room. “Jesus, Buck, you don’t look so good, either.” He looped an arm around his friend’s waist and dragged him across the room, lying him on the couch, his head falling into your lap.

You put a hand on his forehead, wincing at how warm he felt. “You’re burning up,” you said. “I think you might have the flu.”

“I’m a super soldier, I can’t get the flu,” he muttered, turning his face into your lap and sliding his arms around you.

“Obviously whatever flu bug is currently attacking you doesn’t agree,” you chided. “You’re sick as a dog, Bucky.”

“No, I’m not,” he growled.

“You can’t argue your way out of this one, Buck,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky shivered, literally trembling from head to toe. He shot a glare over his shoulder at Steve before sighing heavily. “Fine. Now can someone get me a blanket? I’m fucking freezing.”

You looked up at Steve and shrugged. He rolled his eyes, but he did go grab a blanket off of the bed, brought it back, and tossed it over Bucky. Somehow, despite not feeling well, with just a few twists and turns, he managed to burrito himself in the blanket, his head on your lap, his face pressed against your stomach, his arm around your waist. He closed his eyes, groaning as another shiver raced through him. 

“I’m gonna get you some ginger ale and crackers from the kitchen,” Steve said. “I’ll be right back.”

You brushed your fingers through Bucky’s hair, pushing it off of his face. “Can I get you anything?” you asked.

“No,” he pouted. “Just let me lay here and sleep.” He snuggled closer, his fingers digging into your hip. “And keep rubbing my head,” he muttered.

You laughed, but you did as he asked, leaning back into the couch, your fingers massaging his scalp. Steve reappeared a few minutes later with the ginger ale and crackers, set them down on the table next to you, then he lifted Bucky’s feet up, sat down, and let his friend’s feet fall onto his lap. He turned on the movie you’d intended to watch and threw an arm over the back of the couch, his hand settling on the back of your neck, rubbing it with two fingers while he rubbed Bucky’s leg with the other hand.

You glanced over at Steve, who was drowsily watching the movie. Even though Bucky was sick and your chance to have some sexy time with Steve had been interrupted, you were okay with that. Any time spent with Steve and Bucky was good, no matter what you were doing.

 


End file.
